fanonfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisation avec ROJVBV
Utilisations de la couleur artistique secondaire additive Symbole Logo Design Random House Home Video Randomhousevideo.png|'1983-1984' Random house home video color.png|'1984-2005' Technicolor (1994-2009) thumb|center Technicolor est une entreprise française spécialisée dans la conception et la fabrication de systèmes de vidéo et d'image numérique destinés aux professionnels des médias, tels que les producteurs de films et les chaînes de télévision, mais aussi les opérateurs de réseaux et autres distributeurs de contenu. Jeux olympiques d'hiver de Nagano 1998 thumb|center Les Jeux olympiques d'hiver de Nagano 1998, officiellement connus comme les Jeux olympiques d'hiver, ont lieu à Nagano au Japon du 7 au 22 février 1998. La ville était déjà candidate pour accueillir les Jeux olympiques d'hiver de 1940 (finalement annulés) ainsi que ceux de 1972, mais elle a à chaque fois été éliminée au niveau des sélections japonaises. Nagano obtient l'organisation des Jeux lors de sa troisième candidature en s'imposant face aux villes d'Aoste en Italie, Jaca en Espagne, Östersund en Suède et Salt Lake City aux États-Unis. C'est la troisième fois qu'une ville japonaise organise les Jeux olympiques (été et hiver confondus), après Tokyo en 1964 et Sapporo en 1972. Tous les sites des compétitions se situent dans la préfecture de Nagano. Ils sont financés par les communes, la préfecture et l'État japonais. Le comité d'organisation, dont les recettes proviennent en grande partie des droits de télédiffusion et des sponsors, prend en charge tous les autres frais d'organisation. NBC (paon) La National Broadcasting Company (NBC) est un groupe audiovisuel américain, qui s'est bâti autour du réseau hertzien. =1956-1975 = thumb|center Logo de NBC du 22 mai 1956 au 31 décembre 1975, un recolor de Laramie Peacock. (désordre le couleur pour le plume avec , , , , ) thumb|center Logo inspiré de Rede Bandeirantes en 1972, un plume avec le symbole. =Depuis 1986 = thumb|center ;Chaque l'ordre pour le code couleur avec * Jaune (#FCB711) pour l'information * Orange (#F37021) pour le sport * Rouge (#CC404C) pour le divertissement * Violet (#6460AA) pour la station * Bleu (#0089D0) pour le réseau * Vert (#0DB14B) pour le production NBC 1986.png|'1986-2011 :' Logo du 12 mai 1986 au 11 septembre 2011 NBC 2011.png|'2011-2013 :' Logo du 12 septembre 2011 au 9 juin 2013 NBC 2013 Indent Style.png|'Depuis 2013 :' Logo depuis le 10 juin 2013 * NBC World (chaîne dérivée #) Sony Çocuk Sony Çocuk logosu.png 7d2242f85437bb339b7cd50f80fb68c9.png Sony Çocuk Logo.png Sony Çocuk est une chaîne de télévision turque pour enfants de Sony Channel, créée le 23 avril 2017, en basculement de Planet Çocuk. РТВ Војводине/RTV Vojvodine (depuis 2011) thumb|center thumb|center En raison de la journée de РТВ/RTV, il devrait dévoiler un nouveau logo. , , , , et . Радио Телевизија Војводине (РТВ) en cyrillique et Radio Televizija Vojvodine (RTV) en latin, est un service public des citoyens de Voïvodine, une entreprise de médias publics en Serbie. Son siège est à Novi Sad. Central TV - Cake (1985-1998) thumb|center Central Independent Television et populairement raccourci en Central, est l'entrepreneur indépendant de télévision pour les Midlands, La chaîne appartient à ITV. Le 2 septembre 1985, une nouvelle présentation a été lancée, qui a permis de repenser la lune en une forme tridimensionnelle. Il a été initialement utilisé uniquement à des fins de continuité régionale, mais en 1986, il est devenu une identité à part entière. Il n'apparaissait pas comme un identificateur de pré-programme sur la programmation réseau de Central, cependant, il n'a été adopté que pour les programmes de réseau de marque en avril 1988, quelques mois après la suppression des candidats ITV pré-programme. Le nouveau logo était un cercle, mais avec une ligne courbée sur le côté gauche et cinq lignes horizontales divisant la sphère en douze segments. Les six segments de gauche étaient colorés en rouge, orange, jaune, vert, bleu et violet et le symbole entier était animé par ordinateur. Le symbole, surnommé "l'aspirine", ou plus communément le Cake, aurait une variété de formes, principalement impliquées dans le rapprochement des segments ou l'application de la couleur au symbole. La bande son était la même composition, mais jouait de différentes manières. Le 25 avril 1987, un nouveau package promotionnel a été lancé avec un nouveau slogan, Let's Get Together. TV2 (Hongrie) (1991-1994) thumb|center Logo de TV2 de août 1991 à avril 1994. TV2 est une chaîne de télévision généraliste publique hongroise du groupe Magyar Televízió du même nom qui succède le 2 janvier 1989 à MTV2, le première époque et est diffusée jusqu'au 19 juillet 1994 où elle devient MTV2, le deuxième époque. Six Flags Six Flags, officiellement Six Flags Entertainment Corporation, est une société de parcs d’amusement basée aux États-Unis, qui possède des propriétés aux États-Unis, au Canada et au Mexique. Il s'agit de la plus grande société de parcs de loisirs au monde, basée sur le nombre de propriétés possédées, et se classe au septième rang en termes de fréquentation. La société possède vingt-cinq propriétés en Amérique du Nord, dont des parcs à thème, des parc d'attractions, des parcs aquatiques et des centres de divertissement familial. En 2017, les propriétés Six Flags ont accueilli 30,4 millions de visiteurs. =Six Flags Great Adventure (première époque) = thumb|center Six Flags Great Adventure est un parc d'attractions situé à Jackson, New Jersey, appartenant à Six Flags. Situé entre New York et Philadelphie, le parc abrite également le parc aquatique Hurricane Harbor. Le parc a ouvert en 1974 sous le restaurateur Warner LeRoy. Six Flags ont repris la propriété du parc en 1977. Aujourd'hui, le parc contient onze zones thématiques. =Kidzopolis = thumb|center Kidzopolis est un espace à thème pour enfants avec divers manèges dans plusieurs parc d'attractions Six Flags. ;Le texte multicolore "KidzopoLis" avec * * * * * * Jr. Gemini thumb|center Jr. Gemini Wilderness Run est un montagnes russes en métal par Intamin à Cedar Point à Sandusky, en Ohio. Construit en 1979, il a déjà été baptisé du nom de la course qui se trouve à mi-chemin, Gemini, au 31 décembre 2013 du changement nom à Wilderness Run. ;Le texte multicolore " " avec * * * * * * ''Uncle Grandpa'' (version originale) thumb|center Oncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) est une série d'animation américaine créée par Peter Browngardt et produite par Cartoon Network Studios, et diffusée entre le 2 septembre 2013 et le 30 juin 2017 sur Cartoon Network ainsi que sur ses versions autres pays et subdivisions anglais. ;Le texte multicolore " " avec * * * * * * ;Logo pilote L'épisode pilote est créé par l'ancien animateur de la série ''Chowder, Peter Browngardt en 2008, puis diffusée par la suite en 2009 dans l'émission The Cartoonstitute. Proche du pilote de Regular Show, celui d'Oncle Grandpa est un véritable succès, mais aucune continuité n'est décidé à cette période. En 2011, la série Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (basée sur des créatures antagonistes dans le court-métrage) est diffusée sur Cartoon Network, mais pas particulièrement bien accueillie comparé aux autres séries diffusées à cette période, puis est finalement mise en attente en 2012. Malgré cet échec, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome remporte de nombreux prix, dont celui du Crystal Award dans la catégorie « Meilleure série d'animation » au Festival d'Annecy, la première production américaine à parcourir un tel chemin. Grâce à ça, Browngardt parvient à créer une continuité. Les 27 et 28 juillet 2013, Cartoon Network diffuse une avant-première de la série en même temps que Clarence et Steven Universe. Screen Shot 2015-06-20 at 11.43.05.png|'''2008 Screen Shot 2015-06-20 at 11.45.58.png|'2012' =''Oncle Grandpa'' (français) = thumb|center En France, la série est annoncée en août 2013 sur la version l'autres pays et subdivision français de la chaîne, puis diffusée depuis le avril 2014. ;Le texte multicolore " " avec * * * * * * =엉클 그랜파'' (coréen) = thumb|center Apple (1977-1998) thumb|center Logo de '''Apple créé par Rob Janoff avec ses couleurs arc-en-ciel, du 3 janvier 1977 au 14 août 1998. Steve Jobs Le logo Apple a été inspiré par l'histoire de son enfance. Le logo fait référence à la pomme d'Alan Turing qu'il a mangée avant sa mort. Depuis l'introduction de ce logo, le design lui-même est resté inchangé. Apple est une entreprise internationale américaine qui conçoit et commercialise des produits électroniques grand public, des ordinateurs personnels et des logiciels informatiques. ;Chaque l'ordre pour le code couleur avec * Vert - #61BB46 * Jaune - #FDB827 * Orange - #F5821F * Rouge - #E03A3E * Violet - #963D97 * Bleu - #009DDC thumb|center Un atelier de réparation Apple indépendant à Londres. =Pippin = thumb|center Pippin est une console télévisée de cinquième génération commercialisée par Apple. Elle est sortie le 28 mars 1996 en Asie, le septembre 1996 en Amérique, en mars 1997 en Europe, le 31 mai 1997 en Océanie, le 30 juin 1997 en Afrique, le 8 juillet 1997 en Antarctique et l'arrêté mondialement le 30 mai 2003. ;Le texte multicolore "PiPP!N" avec * Lettre majuscule P''' * Lettre minuscule '''i * Lettre majuscule P''' * Lettre majuscule '''P * Symbole !''' (point d'exclamation) * Lettre majuscule '''N =Inspiré pour la palette de couleur de l'application d'iOS 7 = thumb|center iOS 7 est la septième version majeure du système d'exploitation mobile iOS développé par Apple, succédant à iOS 6. Il a été annoncé le 10 juin 2013 lors de la Worldwide Developers Conference de la société et a été lancé le 18 septembre 2013. Il a été remplacé par iOS 8 le 17 septembre 2014. ;L'inspiration pour l'application IOS Phone.png|Téléphone IOS Notes.png|Notes IOS Calculator.png|Calculette IOS Music.png|Musique IOS iTunesStore.png|iTunes Store IOS Weather.png|Météo =Six Colors (avec le texte "colors", à droite) = Six Colors (stylisé « six'colors' » avec le point i, puis « sıx'colors' » sans le point i), les mots à gauche, un texte noir ou blanc "six" puis "sıx" et les mots à droite, '''un texte multicolore' "'colors'" En 2014, Snell a quitté Macworld et créé '''Six Colors', un site Web qui continue à couvrir la technologie et les produits Apple. ;Le texte multicolore à droite "colors" * Lettre minuscule c''' * Lettre minuscule '''o * Lettre minuscule l''' * Lettre minuscule '''o * Lettre minuscule r''' * Lettre minuscule '''s ;Logo Sixcolors-logo.png|Logo ancien stylisé « six'colors' » 6colors lg 2x.jpg|Logo actuel « sıx'colors' » KkK-QRqG.png|Logo favicon actuel thumb|center Tekno (peinture) (depuis 2016) thumb|center Introduit le 4 octobre 2016. SBT (1988-1995) thumb|center En 1988, aux côtés de TVS, a changé son logo pour en faire l’un des plus célèbres de son histoire, qui contient des rayures multicolores formant un cercle sur lequel se trouve le texte "sbt". Désordre le couleur avec le , , , , et . Sistema Brasileiro de Televisão (SBT) est un réseau de télévision brésilien fondé le 19 août 1981 par l'entrepreneur brésilien Silvio Santos. ''Living Single'' (série télévisée) thumb|center Living Single est une série télévisée américaine qui a été diffusée pendant cinq saisons sur le réseau Fox du 22 août 1993 au janvier 1998. La série portait sur la vie de six amis qui partagent des expériences personnelles et professionnelles dans un brownstone de Brooklyn. ;Le texte multicolore " " avec * * * * * * Lyrick Studios (depuis 1992) thumb|center Lyrick Studios était une société américaine de production et de distribution de vidéos basée à Allen, dans la banlieue de Dallas. La société était surtout connue pour sa distribution de vidéos personnelles, de produits audio, de livres pour enfants et de jouets pour la série télévisée pour enfants Barney & Friends et pour la série télévisée Wishbone. Cette société était également réputée pour la production et la distribution de vidéos personnelles, de produits audio, de livres pour enfants, de jouets, de jeux vidéo, d'animations 2D et CGI, d'effets visuels, de longs métrages et d'émissions télévisées. Funbag thumb|center ;Le texte multicolore " " avec * * * * * * Tynker thumb|center Tynker est une plateforme de programmation éducative destinée à apprendre aux enfants à créer des jeux et des programmes. Au lieu de taper le code source, vous faites glisser visuellement des blocs de code et les alignez ensemble. La conception visuelle et les principes sont basés sur le gratin gratuit, tout comme Hopscotch et Snap!. Contrairement à Scratch, Tynker ne repose pas sur Adobe Flash, mais sur HTML5 et JavaScript, et peut être utilisé dans le navigateur sans plug-ins, ainsi que sur les tablettes et les smartphones. Une autre différence est que Scratch est un projet open source gratuit, tandis que Tynker est un produit commerciale destiné à la vente de cours. ;Le texte multicolore " " avec * * * * * * ''Pocoyo'' (fusion nationale) thumb|center Pocoyo est une série d'animation hispano-britannique en 104 épisodes de 7 minutes créée par David Cantolla, Guillermo García et Luis Gallego et diffusée depuis le 12 septembre 2005 en Espagne sur La 2 et au Royaume-Uni sur ITV. ;Le texte multicolore " " avec * * * * * * Chaîne généralste de France Télévisions France Télévisions est une société nationale de programme qui gère les activités de la télévision publique en France, de la production à la diffusion. Créée le 7 septembre 1992 comme un simple groupement des deux chaînes publiques, elle est remplacée par une holding le août 2000 avant de devenir une entreprise commune le 4 janvier 2010. * * * * * * Drapeau LGBT (depuis 1979) thumb|center En 1979, le drapeau a été modifié à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle était suspendue verticalement aux lampadaires de Market Street de San Francisco, le poteau lui-même masquait la bande centrale. Changer la forme du drapeau en un seul avec un nombre pair de rayures était le moyen le plus facile de rectifier cela, de sorte que la bande turquoise a été supprimée, ce qui a donné une version à six bandes - rouge, orange, jaune, vert, bleu et violet. Le drapeau arc-en-ciel, communément appelé le drapeau de la fierté gays ou le drapeau de la fierté LGBT, est un symbole de la fierté Lesbiennes, gays, bisexuels et trans (LGBT) et des mouvements LGBT. Parmi les autres utilisations plus anciennes des drapeaux arc-en-ciel figurent un symbole de paix. Les couleurs reflètent la diversité de la communauté LGBT, car le drapeau est souvent utilisé comme symbole de la fierté gays lors des défilés des droits des LGBT. Bien que cette utilisation du drapeau arc-en-ciel ait pour origine la région de la baie de San Francisco, dans Californie du Nord, le drapeau est maintenant utilisé dans le monde entier. ;Pour le code couleur avec le * Rouge - #E40303 : la sexualité, la vie et la guérison * Orange - #FF8C00 : la santé et la fierté * Jaune - #FFED00 : la lumière du soleil * Vert - #008026 : la nature * Bleu - #004DFF : la magie, l'art, la sérénité et l'harmonie * Violet - #750787 : l'esprit Stylisée Icône Nuvola LGBT flag.png|Nuvola Nuvola LGBT flag borderless.png|Nuvola (sans frontière) Flag-lgbt.png|Tango Desktop Emoji ;Android Noto Emoji Oreo 1f3f3 200d 1f308.png|Android Oreo 8.0 Mouvement Symbole Lesbian Pride rainbow flag.png|Double Vénus Officielle ;Continent Europe Gay flag.png|Europe ;Pays Argentina Gay flag.png|Argentine Azerbaijan rainbow flag.png|Azerbaïdjan Bangladesh LGBT rainbow flag.png|Bangladesh # Belgium Rainbow Flag.png|Belgique Brazil Gay flag.png|Brésil Canada Pride flag.png|Canada Chile Gay flag.png|Chili Germany Gay flag.png|Allemagne Flag of LGBT Spain.png|Espagne Gay Pride flag of Israel.png|Israël # Croatia Gay flag.png|Croatie # Flag of South Korean LGBT.png|Corée du Sud Flag of LGBT Kazakhstan.png|Kazakhstan Mexico Gay flag.png|Mexique Portugal LGBT flag.png|Portugal Gay flag pl.png|Pologne USA Lesbian Gay Bisexual Transgender flag.png|États-Unis # Flag of Venezuela LGBT.png|Venezuela Gay Flag of South Africa.png|Afrique du Sud =Bangladesh = thumb|center Bangladesh rainbow flag.png|Alternatif =Suisse = Gayschweiz.png|Alternatif =Chine = ;Alternatif People's Republic of China Rainbow Flag.png LGBT Flag of the People's Republic of China (rainbow five-star).png|5 étoiles PRC - LGBT rainbow five-star flag.png|5 étoiles ;Bisexuel People's Republic of China Bisexual Rainbow Flag.png Bisexual Flag of the People's Republic of China (rainbow five-star).png|5 étoiles PRC - Bisexual rainbow five-star flag.png|5 étoiles =France = ;Mouvement France Gay flag.png|Capitale ;Bretagne Drapeau LGBT de la Bretagne.png Homo Atao.png|11 mouchetures =Croatie = thumb|center ;Locale Istria Gay flag.png|Comitat d'Istrie Dalmatia Gay flag.png|Dalmatie =Israël = thumb|center ;Mouvement Flag of a LGBT state in Isratine.png|Non-officiel ;District Flag of the State of Tel-Aviv.png|Tel Aviv ;Fusillade au centre gay et lesbien de Tel Aviv ( août 2009) Gay memory flag.png|Mémoire Gay mourning flag.png|Deuil =Japon = ;Alternatif Japan Rainbow Flag.png LGBT Pride Flag of Japan.png =Nouvelle-Zélande = Lockwood New Zealand LGBT Flag.png|Fougère argentée LGBT Tino Rangatiratanga.png|Tino rangatiratanga =Portugal = thumb|center Portugal Gay flag.png|Alternatif =États-Unis = thumb|center ;Alternatif United States Gay flag.png LGBT USA flag cropped.png GayAmerica.png|Variant noir Ancien partie des États confédérés d'Amérique (1861-1865, Aujourd'hui partie de l'Alabama-Arkansas-Arizona-Floride-Géorgie-Louisiane-Mississippi-Caroline du Nord-NM-Caroline du Sud-Tennessee-Texas-Virginie-VO) Ancien officielle Confederate LGBT Flag.png|États confédérés d'Amérique (1863-1865 (populaire), Aujourd'hui partie de l'Alabama-Arkansas-Arizona-Floride-Géorgie-Louisiane-Mississippi-Caroline du Nord-NM-Caroline du Sud-Tennessee-Texas-Virginie-VO, É.-U.) # Flag of South Vietnam LGBT.png|Gouvernement central provisoire du Viêt Nam (1848-1849)/État du Viêt Nam (1849-1855)/Viêt Nam du Sud (1855-1875, Aujourd'hui partie du Viêt Nam) # Flag of Cochinchina LGBT.png|Cochinchine (1782-1854, Aujourd'hui partie de l'Hô-Chi-Minh-Ville, Viêt Nam) # =États confédérés d'Amérique (1861-1865, Aujourd'hui partie de l'Alabama-Arkansas-Arizona-Floride-Géorgie-Louisiane-Mississippi-Caroline du Nord-NM-Caroline du Sud-Tennessee-Texas-Virginie-VO, É.-U.) = 13-Star LGBT Rainbow Flag.png|'1861-1863' Confederate LGBT Flag.png|'1863-1865 (populaire)' =Gouvernement central provisoire du Viêt Nam (1848-1849)/État du Viêt Nam (1849-1855)/Viêt Nam du Sud (1855-1875, Aujourd'hui partie du Viêt Nam) = thumb|center Flag of South Vietnam Bisexual.png|Bisexuel =Cochinchine (1782-1854, Aujourd'hui partie de l'Hô-Chi-Minh-Ville, Viêt Nam) = thumb|center Cochinchina Rainbow Flag.png|Alternatif Groupe ethnique Metis Rainbow.png|Métis Religion Buddhist rainbow flag.png|Bouddhisme Logo gouvernement Bandeau rainbow France.png|République française (France) Bonbon parfumée Skittles - Original Skittles (Édition limitée bleu au Royaume-Uni, 2011) Skittles est une marque de bonbons aux fruits actuellement produite et commercialisée par la société Wrigley's, une division de Mars Incorporated. Skittles sont constituées de coquilles en sucre dur portant la lettre "S". L'intérieur se compose principalement de sucre, de sirop de maïs et d'huile de palmiste hydrogénée, de jus de fruits, d'acide citrique et d'arômes naturels et artificiels. Skittles a fait allusion à de nouvelles versions de saveurs sur sa page Facebook, en utilisant des statuts tels que "Locking myself in the Rainbow kitchen until I see some results!" Une publication en 2011 contenait la confirmation d'une nouvelle saveur : "Putting the last touches on a new Skittles flavor. Tweak the Rainbow." Les six couleurs de goût originale. * * * * * * Inclus dans une édition limitée Lutti Astérix Fizz Les six couleurs aux formes différentes. PAF ! Quand Astérix et ses amis sont invités chez Lutti, ça donne des irréductibles bonbons qui piquent un max aux goûts fruitizz’ ! Avec Astérix Fizz, réveille le Gaulois qui est en toi ! * * * * * * Haribo Haribo est une marque de confiserie allemande et le nom d'une multinationale fondée en 1920 par le confiseur allemand Hans Riegel. Elle tient son nom de son inventeur et de sa ville d'origine, Bonn : HA'ns '''RI'egel 'BO'nn. Son premier produit commercialisé à grand succès fut l'« Ours d'Or », un bonbon gélifié en forme d'ourson. Haribo a financé sa croissance sans aide extérieure et reste donc la propriété de la famille fondatrice. L'entreprise génère un chiffre d'affaires estimé entre 1,5 et 2 milliards d'euros par an, ce qui fait de la marque le numéro un incontesté de la vente de sucreries gélifiées en Europe (350000 tonnes par an)}}. En Allemagne, elle détient une part de marché de 60 %. L'entreprise possède également les marques Maoam, Zan, BärenSchmidt et Dulcia. Twin '''Les duo couleurs de combinaisons de doux à gauche et d'acide à droite. Ours Aux formes de l'ours. * et * et * et Snakes Aux formes de serpant. * et * et * et Pik Academy Les six couleurs de goût américaine aux formes différentes. * * * * * * Cap's Mania Les six couleurs de goût boisson aux formes de capsule de bouchon et des décapsuleur. * * * * * * Emojeez Les six couleurs de goût fruité aux formes différentes. * * * * * * Jeu vidéo DeviantArt ''Tessellation #8. Quails'' (14/10/2016) par Blueelephant7 thumb|center ;Voici une tessellation, désordre le couleur en utilisant des cailles avec le * * * * * * ''Pastel Cyclops Adoptable'' (24/06/2018) par AnimePhantomYT thumb|center ;Cyclope adoptable * * * * * * Identité visuelle continentale Chaque l'ordre ou désordre le couleur pour continentale Logo * Dreamcast, Dreamcast Storm et Dreamcast Fantasy , console télévisée de à génération par Sega. ** ** ** ** ** ** Chaîne dérivée * NBC World (logo paon de NBC depuis 1986 #) ** NBC Africa en Afrique ** NBC America en Amérique ** NBC Antarctica en Antarctique ** NBC Asia en Asie ** NBC Europe en Europe ** NBC Oceania en Océanie * RTP Internacional ** ** ** ** ** ** Autre thèmes * Canal+ Internationale, le divertissement familiale. ** ** ** ** ** ** * Worldnews, l'information. ** ** ** ** ** ** Modernisme de magazine * C+ You dans Bienvenue Canal+ Internationale (image par Made for you) ** ** ** ** ** ** Catégorie:Couleur